Scarlet Legacy
Scarlet Legacy is an F2P MMORPG based during the Jin Dynasty period. This sets it apart from other chinese games due to most of them being based during the 3 Kingdoms (Wei, Shu, and Wu). The game is much more than point and click: it allows for rapid movement while attacking, features that enhance gameplay, and numerous mounts. In the original version, the princesse's name was Princess Snow. In the EN Version her name is Princess Scarlet. Scarlet Legacy Closed Beta (CBT) took place on 4th of August, 2011. The Open Beta (OBT) is scheduled to Start the 18th of August of 2011 at 11:00AM PDT, Open to everyone, and as far as its known, there are no IP ban. The Scarlet Legacy Early OBT will start 8/17 at 11:00AM PDT. This is for those who won CBT events or those who had login issues during the CBT period. The first offical patch will be released in 9/1/2011, this patch will feature and increase in level cap from 40 to 45. This patch will unlock 3 new maps, Hidden Evil Island, Misty Island, and Ancient Grave. Please check the forum for more information Scarlet Legacy Forum InterServ International are the same people behind Mage Knight: Apocalypse, M2, and Iron Phoenix. Game Campus are the publishers of "Best F2P Racing MMORPG" Drift City, "Best WWII MMOTPS" Heroes In The Sky: Online, and Asda 2. Background Story Princess Scarlet is the daughter of the goddess Yana from the Heavenly Realm whom was the immortal Keeper of a Holy Relic known as the Celestial Mirror, and a man named Chao whom was destined to become the Emperor of the Song Dynasty. Since time immemorial, the Chi forces of Yin and Yang, which comprise all of existence have been in an uneasy balance, with the Immortal Yang Chi rising to create the Heavenly realm, and the turbid Yin Chi sinking to create the Demon Realm. The human realm is between them, with the delicate balance of Chi between the two keeping it stable enough to exist. The Immortals of the Heavenly Realm agree to a voluntary ban from descending to the world below in order to prevent their Chi from tipping the balance and threatening to destroy the human world. One day, Yana glimpses Chao through a vision in the Celestial Mirror and falls helplessly in love. She disguises herself as a mortal woman and ventures to earth to join him, violating the agreement between the gods not to venture to the human realm. Moving to the remote Spring Village in the hopes of remaining hidden, Yana eventually gives birth to their daughter: Princess Scarlet. When Yana is forcibly returned to the Heavenly Realm by the other Gods, she gives her daughter Scarlet the Celestial Mirror to remain linked to her family; however its power is greatly muted with her departure. Thinking Yana forever lost to him; Chao decides to return to the royal court with their daughter while rumors swirl around the countryside of terrible happenings and dark creatures. Families of villagers simply disappearing overnight, entire towns being butchered... this is where your Legacy begins.. Miscellanious *Facebook - http://www.facebook.com/ScarletLegacy?sk=info *Youtube - http://www.youtube.com/TheScarletLegacy *Twitter - http://twitter.com/#!/scarletlegacy *Review - http://mmohut.com/forums/free-mmorpgs/10409-scarlet-legacy-review.html#post80166 *Review - http://forums.g4tv.com/showthread.php?p=2884159#post2884159 *Review - http://forums.g4tv.com/showthread.php?p=2884159#post2884159 *Fanstie - http://www.wearesinister.net/groups/scarlet-legacy/frontpage/ Category:Game